With continuous development of science and technology, for example, two-dimension code and other information, payment carriers are continually enhanced, the carriers can carry rich content and information in simple forms, facilitating users to scan the code in a simple way, applications thereof are increasingly popular and extensive, for example, it is possible to display two-dimension code on a certain display plane in scenarios such as shopping, payment, anti-counterfeiting and interaction, it is possible to start a certain code scanning software, to align a lens (e.g., a camera of a mobile phone or the like) with the two-dimension code to obtain an image of the two-dimension code, and related content and information carried in the two-dimension code can be obtained by decoding the image of the two-dimension code acquired by the lens through the code scanning software.